


Fallingwater

by HolmesApothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Friendship, Introspection, M/M, david is a very good friend, s6 speculation but no real spoilers, stevie figures her shit out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesApothecary/pseuds/HolmesApothecary
Summary: She’d been sitting here for most of the morning, unable to motivate herself to do much of anything. Sitting and wondering. Wondering what her mother or her aunt would say if they could see her now. Little Stevie surrounded by more fine things than they saw in a lifetime. Wondering exactly what she was trying to prove by being here.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/David Rose
Comments: 32
Kudos: 109





	Fallingwater

**Author's Note:**

> I first came up with the beginnings of the idea of this fic back in the summer when they were filming on location and Emily posted an Instagram story with a big house. There aren't really spoilers here, just speculation on what Stevie's journey will be in the final season. 
> 
> The title comes from Maggie Roger's Fallingwater which just has a very Stevie vibe to it (and a creek!).

The stately room around her was shrouded in absolute silence. It strangely reminded Stevie of the motel...of the quiet that used to envelope the dirty, outdated office before four loud and demanding guests showed up one day and filled the room...filled her life and made it all brand new.

She looked off towards the window and out at the back garden. She’d been sitting here for most of the morning, unable to motivate herself to do much of anything. Sitting and wondering. Wondering what her mother or her aunt would say if they could see her now. Little Stevie surrounded by more fine things than they saw in a lifetime. Wondering exactly what she was trying to prove by being here. 

The Greenthorns were off in another part...wing, really...of the house, prepping for tonight’s charity event. She was to be ready by 5 PM. Prepared to meet and greet those who might take an interest in her and her newfound talent. People that Mrs. Rose assured her were the ticket to taking her small town acting chops to the big leagues. Yet, she sat on the stairs to the tiered bookshelves, unsure as to why she could not make a move. 

Her phone dinged from beside her as a preview of a photo popped up on the screen. Patrick was doing his best Zoolander impression for the camera and was decked out in a suit...a polka dot suit…

_ “Think David will buy it that I want to get married in this?” _

Stevie grinned. Apprehension put aside for a moment to joke with her friend. 

**“Please video any and all reactions****.** ** He will freak.”**

_ “For sure. But,...” _

The bubbles appeared and stopped and appeared again, as Patrick wrote back.

_ “In all seriousness, what about this for real?” _

Another photo popped up. Gone was the put upon face and garish suit. It was just Patrick, perfectly put together in a simply-tailored dark blue tux. Patrick, with his earnest face and too loud eyes, who made her best friend happier than he ever thought possible. Her friend who had been there for her, both with distracting silly Amazon reviews and with unwavering support when she set out on this path. The ache that had been in her chest all day expanded. 

**“You are going to make him cry so hard when he sees you at the end of the aisle...and I can’t wait to tease him about it. And...and to watch you two be so happy I’ll want to vomit.”**

Three blushing emojis came her way as well as a promise to text if David fell for the polka dot joke. He also left a not so subtle hint for her to text David before signing off to finish his purchase. 

Somehow...the room seemed even quieter without Patrick’s words. 

\-----

The dress was beyond uncomfortable. Normally, contrary to what her everyday attire alluded to, Stevie enjoyed dressing up. Getting ready, anticipating the night, it was fun. But this? The room full of people, the small talk and glances her way, the itchy dress...it was overwhelming. 

Everyone seemed nice, seemed to enjoy each other’s company. But she could see the shallowness of it...see the cracks. Maybe it was one too many stories from the Roses’, maybe it was watching firsthand how David, who was stripped of this life and the people in it, had struggled to learn how to be a real friend and how to really care for others. She knew how superficial this all was. 

“Stevie, dear, have you met Tawny Smith? She’s an investor in Rodgers Theater, you must know her.”

Stevie turned to face another well-dressed woman who might offer her a chance she still wasn’t sure she even wanted. 

\-----

Later that evening, she sat on the back terrace, staring at her phone. She wanted to text David. Joke about the people, gossip about them and roll her eyes. But he had looked so worried when she set off two months ago—the line between his brows furrowed as Patrick ran a hand up and down his back. So she hesitated to tell him anything but the good parts...ended up saying nothing at all. 

She missed her best friend.

Stevie sighed and gathered her resolve to head back in. But then there were footsteps and a person sat down beside her on the bench. 

And there he was. Looking like the man...boy, really....who had demanded towels and attention all those years ago. A sharp black suit, perfectly coifed hair, and narrowed eyes. And yet, she saw the softness there too. The worried brow, the fuller face, dimple just peeking out, and nervous hands fidgeting with four gold rings...her best friend. Here like magic, right when she wanted him.

“Oh my god, the Greenthorns always did throw the most boring parties.”

A somewhat wet laugh startled out of her. God, she didn’t want to cry...why was she going to cry? 

“What are you doing here?”

“Mmmm, well my best friend never writes, never calls. That happened to me once before, you know.”

Stevie’s stomach dropped, the last thing she wanted was for him to ever think…

“David, no. That’s not why.”

“I know. Well, I kind of know, but also catastrophized until Patrick talked me down. But really...I know. Besides, you are a friend worth fighting for. I was going to track you down no matter what. You are stuck with me.” 

She laughed, knowing it was true. David Rose could move mountains when he set his mind to it.

Still, she needed him to know. 

“Please, don’t think...even if you didn’t,” she stuttered out. “I just...I didn’t want you to worry. It’s not bad; it’s just a lot. A lot more than I expected. But I’ll power through. Your mom said I had talent...I just need to power through.”

“Stevie…” David said quietly with a look. 

She knew that look. Had seen it several times. Knew she was a master at it herself. It said he could see right through her bullshit. And at that moment she was so tired of pretending, so she let him see it...let it all out. 

“I don’t want to be here,” she blurted out in a hurry. “It’s not me. I….I don’t want this life. It sounded horrible when you talked about it, and it is horrible now. This isn’t me. I just wanted...something. Something big or change or hell, a different view. But, this isn’t it...I just didn’t want to be left behind.”

A weight lifted off of her as she finished. Nothing had changed, nothing was fixed but just telling him...changed everything. Made it easier somehow. She realized she'd grabbed his hand and was holding tight, his rings digging into her hand. 

Stevie looked at David’s face, not sure what to expect. But it was just David looking back at her sure and steady, just as he had for the last couple of years. Fuck...when had he grown up? 

He squeezed her hand back, shrugging. “So you tried it. You hate it. You now know something you don’t want...so let’s go.”

“But your mom…”

“Ugh, my mother will survive. This is your life. Is it everything, all theater stuff? Or just how you’re trying to get there?”

“I don’t know...maybe just trying to make it this way. It all feels connected right now, but I don’t know. All I know is I just wasted time…”

“Not wasted,” he said, shaking his head. “You learned it isn’t for you. That’s worth some of that time.” 

“But it doesn’t change all that other stuff,” she sighed. “I can’t sit behind a desk in Schitt’s Creek anymore.”

“Who said you had to?”

“If I give up…”

David rolled his eyes which somehow made her feel better—that he was being the same old David in the face of whatever this...life crisis...was. “You’re not giving up! You’re trying the next thing. The first thing I tried and gave up was being a bag boy at the Elmdale Shoppers. That didn’t mean I had to be a bag boy elsewhere.” 

“You were a bag boy for like seven minutes, David,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him. 

“Okay,” he replied with a hand waving in front of her. “We’re focusing on you here. And finding what is right for you is not giving up.” 

“I’m not sure it’s that easy.” 

“Well no, it’s long and tedious and it has a bunch of wrong turns. But once you find what you want...it’s all worth it.” 

“Like you did?” 

“Mmm, I guess so. I fumbled my way and gave up and turned around. I mean you were there, I was honestly dragged kicking and screaming into finding what I wanted—but I did. The store...it was where I was meant to be. I know that now.” 

“Cute fiancé and all?” She couldn’t help but tease.

David smiled his Patrick smile, all open and still a little shy. “Cute fiancé was a bonus. But...I don’t know...I think I was always destined for Rose Apothecary.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments. 

“I’m sorry you feel like we’re leaving you behind,” David said quietly. “I don’t want that, I want you to go with us.”

Stevie laid her head on David’s shoulder. “I know. It’s not you making me feel that way, I promise. I just think maybe I want something that isn’t Schitt’s Creek...whatever that is.” 

“Then we’ll find it for you. You can come back now, yes, but not for good. We’ll come up with a plan. Make a vision board. Hell, even have Patrick make a spreadsheet...he’ll love it.” 

“I don’t want this to take over. You have the wedding, and then it’s the holiday season for the store.” 

“Stevie, you literally helped me every step of the way, even if it was just getting high with me to help me forget things. I’m in this for you too. Besides, you’ve met me and Patrick, right? We are like expert planners. Well, I’m vision and he’s logistics...but the point is, we’ll have fun. The wedding won’t be messed up...it’s practically perfect as is. Besides, I need my best person there...not off galavanting and being miserable with the Greenthorns, it’s distracting.

“A plan...” She still wasn’t sure but felt closer to it. 

“‘Stevie Budd Takes on the World 2020.’ Oprah would be so proud.”

Stevie lifted her head and pulled David in by the hand, wrapping her arms around him. She felt grounded for the first time in weeks.

“When did you become the stable one?” she said into his shoulder.

He laughed and dropped his cheek to the top of her head. “I know, right? Sometimes I still wonder if it’s a fever dream. But we’ll get you there. I promise we’ll bring you along—wherever that takes you.” 

She squeezed him tight before letting go to wipe her eyes. If he told anyone about how much she had cried tonight…

“Can we get out of here?”

“Oh, for sure. Want to grab your things? I’ll grab a snack for the road. The Greenthorns had boring parties, but the food was fabulous.”

“Deal.” 

They walked back towards the door leading into the house. 

“So, did Patrick show you his tux yet?”

“Oh! Not yet. He said he’d show me when I got back. He said I’d love it.” 

Stevie grinned. “Oh, you definitely will.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [HolmesApothecary](https://holmesapothecary.tumblr.com/).


End file.
